Marines Malevolent
| image = | Warcry = Unknown | Founding = 32nd Millennium | Number = Unknown | Successors of = Unknown | Successor Chapters = Unknown | Primarch = Unknown | Chapter Master = Unknown | Homeworld = Unknown | Alligiance = Imperium of Man | Colours = Yellow and Black }} The Marines Malevolent are a Loyalist Space Marines Chapter that was founded in the 32nd Millennium and are of unknown origin. While loyal to the Emperor of Mankind and deeply dedicated to the eradication of all of the Imperium's enemies, they have at times shown a disturbing and callous disregard for the lives of the civilians of the Imperium as long as their mission objectives are obtained, which has brought them into conflict with the Salamanders Chapter of Space Marines and many other Imperial organisations. Chapter History The Marines Malevolent is a Space Marine Chapter whose name has long been a byword for carnage and devastation. Despite their zeal for prosecuting wars against the enemies of the Imperium of Man and the Emperor, allegations of excessive use of force against civilian populations have long been leveled against them even by other Astartes Chapters, as have accusations of collateral damage against fellow Imperial forces. This Chapter's reputation for aggressiveness and general disregard for innocent life has brought them into conflict with fellow Astartes Chapters as well as calls for Inquisitorial censure and investigation. This callous disregard for the fate of others has proven less than popular with those who serve alongside them, and on one occasion has almost resulted in an outright feud with the Salamanders Chapter. Although the war record of the Marines Malevolent can be described as exemplary, many of their erstwhile wartime allies have questioned this Chapter's conduct in the prosecution of a campaign. Though none would gainsay their effectiveness in battle, several other Space Marine Chapters consider the Marines Malevolent belligerent, antagonistic and wanting in brotherhood with their fellow Astartes. This has resulted in many forces of the Imperium refusing to serve alongside this infamous Chapter. Notable Campaigns *'Third War for Armageddon' - During the Third War for Armageddon, the Marines Malevolent were censured by the Inquisition for launching attacks that cost the lives of thousands of innocent civilians. The Marines Malevolent believed that the end justifies the means and were therefore prepared to conduct war as they saw fit regardless of who was hurt in the crossfire as long as the enemies of the Emperor were defeated. An Ork war party of considerable size had been drawn to the Emperor's Deliverance refugee camp for refugees from Hades Hive. Captain Vinyar waited for the Orks to break through Imperial defences and begin slaughtering the refugees before unleashing his Whirlwind artillery on the camp. Shrapnel shredded the Orks inside and kept them pinned down, which allowed the Marines Malevolent to isolate pockets of Greenskin resistance. After six hours of fighting, the Ork warband was utterly destroyed, but at the cost of thousands of refugees' lives. Captain Vineyar of the Marines Malevolent and Chapter Master Tu'Shan of the Salamanders were involved in a tense altercation in the aftermath of this incident. Some sources imply that one participant went so far as to strike the other without a formal duel of honour having been called - an unusual breach of etiquette in the brotherly ethos of the Adeptus Astartes - but this is unconfirmed. A squad of Marines Malevolent under Captain Vinyar later faced off with the Salamanders aboard the Adeptus Mechanicus derelict starship Archimedes Rex. While the Salamanders were there as a rescue force looking for survivors, Sergeant Lorkar's squad of Marines Malevolent were there to claim salvage to the Astartes armour and weapons on board, contrary to the traditional agreement the Astartes have with the Mechanicus to return such items to their keeping. The Marines Malevolent and Captain Vinyar only relented when threatened with the superior firepower of the Salamanders' strike cruiser Vulkan's Wrath. Later, after the Vulkan's Wrath crash-landed on the planet Scoria, Captain Vinyar arrived in time to rescue the survivors of the Salamanders' 3rd Company only after the 3rd's Captain, N'Keln, agreed to return the salvaged weapons to the Marines Malevolent. Salamanders Chapter Master Tu'Shan later faced down Captain Vinyar on the Salamanders homeworld of Nocturne after the return of the 3rd Company, accusing Vinyar of shadowing the Vulkan's Wrath to extract revenge. Tu'Shan honoured the agreement made by Captain N'Keln, but warned the Marines Malevolent that their arrogance would not be forgotten. Chapter Beliefs The Marines Malevolent take a flippant view in regards to collateral damage and the use of excessive force. If innocent civilians or other Imperial forces happen to die due to their brutal tactics, then so much the better. This Chapter believes there is no such thing as 'innocence', simply varying degrees of guilt, and that people who will not fight to defend themselves have no right to live as their freedom was purchased with others blood. Notable Marines Malevolent *'Vinyar (Vinyard)' - Captain of a Marines Malevolent Company that was responsible for a number of "incidents" at Hades Hive during the Third War for Armageddon, including most notably the shelling of the Emperor's Deliverance refugee camp. *'Lorkar' - Veteran Sergeant Lorkar led a squad along aboard a derelict Adeptus Mechanicus Forge Ship known as the Archimedes Rex to raid the ship's armory for much needed advanced weapons and power-armour. *'Harkane' - Techmarine Harkane accompanied Veteran Sergeant Lorkar aboard the derelict Adeptus Mechanicus vessel. Chapter Fleet *''Purgatory'' - Strike Cruiser Chapter Appearance The Marines Malevolent use antique Mark VI "Corvus" pattern Power Armour and wield ancient-pattern Bolters. They seemed almost desperate to acquire the war materiel that the derelict Adeptus Mechanicus Forge Ship Archimedes Rex carried. This would suggest that they do not have the means to produce or obtain additional materiel and equipment, such as the standard Mark VII "Aquila" pattern of Power Armour and the presently-used pattern of Bolters. Whether this is due to some unmentioned disaster that destroyed their ability to manufacture and produce said materiel, or because their brutal reputation has somehow displeased the Mechanicus of Mars, is not known. Chapter Colours The Marines Malevolent's Power Armour is coloured yellow, including trim. The torso and backpack are black. Chapter Badge The Marines Malevolent's Chapter badge is a black, winged thunderbolt. Sources *''Index Astartes'' , Chris Cook and Pete Haines *''White Dwarf 248, p.76 *''Salamander (Novel), Nick Kyme Category:M Category:Space Marine Chapters